hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravage
General Bio Universe: Generation One Transforms into: Cassette, Car Faction: Decepticons Voiced by: Frank Welker Appearances: Transformers the Cartoon Like the other cassette Decepticons in the animated series, Ravage was strongly tied to Soundwave, spending the vast majority of time not battling stored in his chest compartment. Notably lacking in the power of speech, Ravage seemed marginally more intelligent than the animal he resembled — capable of basic deductive reasoning and the ability to manipulate simple mechanisms — but was treated by the Decepticons in much the same manner as a human being treats a pet. In the episode "More Than Meets The Eye Part 1", upon the Transformers' awakening on Earth in 1984, Ravage was first deployed to dissuade humans from investigating a Decepticon attack on a power plant. Later, when Soundwave infiltrated the Autobots' headquarters, Ravage inserted himself into Teletraan I's cassette drive in order to access data on natural resources which Soundwave recorded, but while Soundwave escaped, Ravage was captured by the Autobots and later used in an attempt to trick Megatron into a trap. Autobots Hound and Mirage spoke loudly of a nearby rocket base and the fuel it housed, deliberately allowing Ravage to overhear them and purposefully dropping the key to the cage he was held in so that he might escape and pass the information on to Megatron, allowing the Autobots to ambush him. Ravage acted according to plan, reporting to Megatron, but Megatron realized the trick at work, and successfully fooled the Autobots and acquired the energy required. Ravage was frequently deployed on hunting and spying missions throughout the Transformers' adventures on Earth, often pitted against the small Autobot, Bumblebee and the Autobots' human allies — opponents that his comparatively small size did not prevent him from engaging. Occasionally, he even tussled with Optimus Prime and Skyfire, but such fights rarely lasted. Ravage was among the Decepticons who attacked Autobot City in the Earth year 2005, disabling an Autobot communications array alongside Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat, then battling their Autobot cassette counterparts. In 2006, the episode "Call of the Primitives", Ravage was among the "Primitive" Transformers amassed by the ex-assistant of the ancient genius, Primacron in order to combat his energy-draining creation Tornedron. Alongside Ratbat, Steeljaw and Ramhorn, Ravage was defeated and had his energy drained by Tornedron in the form of a tiger, but was later restored when Grimlock defeated the monster. Movie Universe: Movie Transforms into: Cybertronian Missile Faction: Decepticons Voiced by: Frank Welker Appearances: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Ravage is launched to Earth by Soundwave with the objective to steal an Allspark shard. He lands in the ocean near the NEST base, and quickly jumps the fence. He searches the area, coming to a ventilation pipe that leads to the Allspark shard room. He disgorges thousands of what appear to be ball bearings down the pipe. These tiny transformers known as the Microcons, combine into a razor-thin robot which acquires the shard, and escapes the base. Ravage covers their retreat as he heads to the Constructicons before accompanying them to revive Megatron. Ravage also deploys Scalpel when they find Megatron. Ravage appears at the final battle, when Bumblebee is amidst the fight with Rampage. Ravage jumps onto Bumblebee's back and attacks him violently. Bumblebee grabs Ravage and rips out his tail, pulling out his spine with it, killing him. Bumblebee is seen using the tail as a whip briefly against Rampage. Robot Heroes Ravage has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line two times: *In his classic black and silver Generation One incarnation, sitting in the Optimus Prime and Ravage 2-Pack *In his one eyed, dark gray look from Revenge of the Fallen, on all fours in the Jolt and Ravage 2-Pack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters